


Just Say No

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: D'espairsRay
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hizumi hated the way Zero used him and how he was incapable of ever saying no. He belong to the bassist, as if under some kind of dark spell. More than he hated Zero, he hated the part of himself that was madly in love with the other man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say No

Hizumi cried out in pleasure as his body was abused, by the man above him. The pleasure was always extreme when he was with Zero. A single touch making him forget everything that he knew. He screamed the name, over and over, worshipping the man inside him. Cursing the man who had just made him cum.

His hips moved upwards on their own accord, body and mind not quite on the same page. Yet, he was helpless to say no. Helpless to do anything but give his full consent. So instead of pushing Zero away, like he knew he should, he always pulled him close. No matter what he felt inside, he'd always end up lying on the bed as Zero pleasured him in ways nobody else could.

A couple more forward thrusts and Zero reached his end. Spilling his seed inside him as he pulled away with a content murmur. He was quiet in the bedroom, not that it mattered to Hizumi. He made more than enough noise for the both of them.

“Thank you,” Zero said, pushing away Hizumi's hair to place a gentle kiss on his neck. Then, as suddenly as all this started, he was moving away. He always did this, as if the sex was just a quick release for him. Hizumi wondered why Zero even came to him, if their nights together lacked any real emotion for his friend. “I'll be going now.”

“I'll see you tomorrow,” Hizumi replied, his face still resting against the sheets. He hadn't moved since Zero had finished with him. He hardly ever tried to keep him by his side anymore.

“Did you vote?” Zero asked, in reference to a local poll debating gay marriage in the area. A topic that he was passionate about, though he never showed that kind of passion in the bedroom.

“I voted,” Hizumi reassured him. Listening to Zero go, now unable to look him in the eye. At least Zero was confident enough not to ask him which way he voted. For a man who spread his legs for another on a regular basis, a yes vote was already assumed. Zero would be furious if he learned that Hizumi had voted no.

 

Rehearsal was awkward the next day, though it had nothing to do with their night together. They were well past any shame in this regard. The bill hadn't been past and Zero was fuming. His anger radiated from him like a dark cloud, but Hizumi was the only who feared him when he got like this.

In all honesty, he was relieved to hear this news. Zero already had too much of a claim over him, too much control. If this bill had been past, would Zero have made his claim over him official? He couldn't think of anything worse. The sex was good of course, and for the most part Zero was a great friend but his darker side would always reveal itself sooner or later.

“Aren't you furious?” Zero demanded, suddenly turning attention onto him. His friends knew he could swing either way, but they had never openly discussed it. His sexuality was the elephant in the room, never spoken of because that would make it real. For the first time Zero was shining a spotlight over him, and he didn't like it one bit.

“I think it's unfair for men to try and control each other,” Hizumi answered. Zero misunderstood, as he knew he would. His simple sentence used as verbal agreement, too emotional to see that the man Hizumi was referring to was Zero himself.

How had he gotten himself so wrapped up in this mess? If only he had knocked before entering Zero's bedroom that one fateful night. If only he didn't like the man so damn much. As much as he hated Zero, his love wad more than double. It was that love that made him feel like a helpless slave.

“I need you tonight,” Zero whispered later, making him freeze. They'd never done this two nights in a row before, he wasn't sure that he had it in him to give Zero what he needed.

“You had me yesterday,” Hizumi replied. Even as he protested he knew how foolish and weak his objection was. Zero would be in his bed tonight, what was the point of putting up a fight?

 

The door shut behind them, his heart racing in anticipation as Zero reached over to brush his hair away from his face. Such a simple gesture, but it was always the beginning and end of their nights together.

“You don't have to do this, if you don't want to?” Zero asked. As if this meant consent. As if he would ever say anything to stop this. He had been lost from the second Zero's hand had reached out to touch him. He didn't answer, couldn't form words. Instead he was pulling Zero towards him, kissing him eager as his hands slid beneath his clothes. Zero might be a monster, but he was the one who led him on.

“I'm so angry,” Zero complained, tilting his head so that Hizumi's lips could meet his neck. “How can people be so cruel as to deny us basic human rights?”

“I don't know,” Hizumi replied, though he did know. Not for the first time he felt guilty for voting no. Was it fair that he was denying others happiness, just because what he had with Zero scared him? “Do we have to talk about this now?”

“No, of course not,” Zero replied, “Sorry, I'm just upset.”

“I'll help you forget.” Hizumi promised as he pulled away from Zero. He was a fool to continue with this relationship, that left him so confused and scared. Why did he have to love Zero, instead of a nice woman around his own age? Why did Zero had to be so beautiful? So passionate, so very much alive. It wasn't right to be with a man, society had always told him so. To change the rules now, for society to call what they had normal, where then would that leave him?

He tossed his t-shirt aside and went to lie on the beds with legs spread invitingly, waiting for the monster that made him want this, to join him. Would things have been different if he had never learnt that Zero was gay? Would they have ended up like this all the same?

Zero undressed before him, clothing thrown casually aside until he was crawling onto the bed as naked as the day he had been born. A beautiful seducer, who no longer made any effort to try and seduce him. They both knew Hizumi was already lost.

Lips joined together for just a second before Zero began to worship his neck. The skin there was so sensitive, so delicate, that he had to hold back moans already. When Zero's teeth scraped the skin he almost lost control. Around the bassist, the man he thought he was vanished into oblivion.

The lips moved to his collarbone as warm eyes stared up at him, sucking in his soul. He'd forgotten about Zero's hands, he realised as a moan threatened to escape once more. How has he not noticed the fingers reaching up to tease his right nipple? No matter how many times they did this, Zero never failed to catch him by surprise.

The tongue on his other nipple wasn't so surprising, but it was definitely more pleasant. His eyes shut as he bathed in the pleasure, leaving himself entirely exposed for Zero to do as he pleased. Even the simplest of touches were amazing, anything else was out of this world.

His jeans and underwear were pulled from his body, and he shivered in anticipation as he knew what was coming next. Zero wasn't a selfish lover, no matter how many times he wished that he was. The warm mouth wrapped around his length without hesitation, lightly sucking him into ecstasy.

A long finger, coated in lube, suddenly slid inside him, and his battle for self control was lost. He moaned out loud, his fingers wrapping around Zero's hair as his body arched upwards. He needed more, he needed for this torture to end. He cried out Zero's name, pushing the bassist further down his cock. This wasn't fair, why did it have to feel like this?

The finger brushed against his prostrate, and he let out a cry. His body was so sensitive, and Zero used him like an instrument every time. He moaned again, and again, his mind barely present as Zero sucked him harder and harder, a second and a third finger filling him deep inside.

He came with a cry, holding Zero down to take every drop in his warm mouth. Panting for breath he began to overcome his high, only to have his prostrate teased and the pleasure to return. He screamed Zero's name, begging for more even whilst knowing he couldn't handle it.

Moving away Zero smirked for a moment before slipping between Hizumi's legs. His own cock hard and eager for the pleasure that he only ever claimed inside his lover. They were exclusive, despite never officially going on a single date. It was just an unspoken agreement that Zero saw no one else, and that Hizumi belonged to him.

He felt his legs been lifted, his ankles resting on Zero's shoulders as the bassist held him close. His eyes shut in anticipation, his fingers clinging to the sheets. He knew just how intense this was going to be, how would he risked forgetting who he even was.

His moans came quickly, his body already hard once more. Before him Zero was a god, sucking him into this heaven and trapping him there. He cried out his god's name, his voice an encouragement for Zero to give him more.

With Zero inside him, he was pushed to his limits. A trembling mess of need and desire. His voice like a song, though Zero never joined in. Perhaps the other just had more control. Maybe it was just easier, being the one in control.

Fingers wrapped around his length, and he was done. His cum coating his body as his life came to the end. He couldn't take anymore of this, the pleasure was driving him insane. Still, Zero pounded into him, faster and more insistent. His mind couldn't handle this, couldn't cope with so much pleasure.

Then, as his last shred of sanity threatened to tear, Zero filled him as he always did. Pulling out without a word and reaching for a tissue to clean himself of. Out of habit, Hizumi curled up on himself. Trying to return to reality after the joy he had just experienced.

“Stay with me,” he whispered as he felt Zero push a strand of hair away from his face. The words spoken before he even thought to say them. He needed Zero, he had always needed Zero. Yet, just like it was unspoken that he saw nobody else, it was wrong to not let Zero go.

“OK,” Zero replied after a few seconds of silence. Shocked Hizumi felt the other man lie down beside him. This never happened. What was Zero thinking? He got dressed and left, who was this imposter who had decided to stay.

He rolled over to stare at Zero who had made no attempt to hold him. Just being here was more that enough. Still he reached out, taking Zero's hand in his as he nervously waited for a response. The bassist said nothing though, holding his hand and shutting his hands. Zero was at peace, something Hizumi had never seen before.

Smiling Hizumi lay beside him, knowing that this was a monumental step for their relationship. For the first time he didn't regret what they had done. For the first time he remembered that Zero never had been a monster, Zero was his friend.


End file.
